XYN-1
History Early development In the early years of the 32nd century, a plague spread over the backwater planet of Jerrin-5. This plague killed off all inhabitants within the space of a few months, despite all the vaccinations and the disease prevention equipment the colonists had brought with them. When word of this plague reached earth, the first people on the scene were mercenaries hired by Vysen Industries. These merc’s were sent out on a simple mission to go to Jerrin-5, and collect samples of this obscure plague. Sadly, however, most died during the operation, and the rest were disabled for life. But Vysen Industries got what they wanted, the only thing they cared about, and began testing this new plague for any use in combat situations. These toxins were labelled XYN by the scientist of the industries, whom stated that if properly refined, they could make a fine biological weapon for Vysen Industries. Their superiors ordered them to look into it, as the wars pitting the Federation against the Outer Planet was in full swing, making the demand for new killing machines high on the industries priority list. Refined into weapons Undermanned, and in horrendous conditions, the scientist’s worked on refining the disease to be combat worthy. This process was long and difficult for the scientists, as many were diverted to other sectors to work on other project such as the Naxus-4. Despite this however, they made remarkable breakthroughs, though losing a great number of their staff to the deadly disease. They refined the disease, and made it so it would die out after a few days, in order for it to not wipe out an entire population. Doing this, they also increased it potency, meaning it would kill a fit man in a matter of hours, rather than days. Once that work was done, they begun work on a cure, as well as finding a way to better distribute it through bombs. They only succeeded on the later, finding a way to load the disease into a purpose made bomb. Closing of Vysen Industries In the year 3109 the bio weapon labelled XYN-1 was released into the Federation military, and saw limited combat use in the war against the outer planets. However, the political pressures placed on Vysen Industries due to its major weapon uses (Namely Naxus-4 on Meriden’s) started to force its closure. And on the dying days of the war, weapons such as XYN-1 were removed from use. This furthered by the fact that Vysen Industries was attacked by a group of mercs from Hermander. After the small battle that followed, Vysen Industries was effectively shut down for good, and its production of weapons such as XYN-1 halted in their tracks. Skeptim Civil war A great many years after the end of Vysen Industries, a new war started on the Planet of Skeptim, eventually leading to the use of XYN-1 once more. For many years, an underground movement plotted and planned for the downfall of the Planets democratic government, hoping to restore a monarchy that had been in place since the planets inception. This group, calling themselves ''‘Darkness’s Crown’ ''also wanted ties back to the Federation, that the planet had long been a protectorate of. However, this group was a minority in Skeptim’s society, and it wasn’t until a few years later that it begun to gain in strength. In the year 3189, the worst happened to Skeptim. The elected leader was assassinated by an unknown group, and his unpopular deputy leader was appointed for a term of five years. This caused discontent within Skeptims society, as they voted for the now dead leader, and they were now stuck with someone they loathed. The group ''“Darkness’s Crown’ ''begun to grow rapidly because of this, and begun to enter into Skeptim’s politics as their own party. However, the new leader did not like this, as he knew what this group stood for, and what it would mean for them to be elected to power. So, using the power vested in him by the constitution, in the year 3190, he outlawed the party. This caused an outrage and many people argued that the government should not be able to do that. However, people like General Bosten agreed to this decree, as he stated that ''“If they were in power, we would be forced back into the yoke of the federation, which many shed their blood just to get away from them” '' ''‘Darkness’s Crown’ ''however, then sought to capitalize on this current unpopularity of the government, and declared war against them. Many people joined, thinking that this group stood for freedom and democracy. But, sadly this was not the case. ''‘Darkness’s Crown’ ''begun making deals with the Federation, gaining access to weapons, and ammunition, including the dug up XYN-1. Seeing this, the government took arms against this group, starting a war known as the Skeptim Civil war in the year 3191. Use in combat XYN-1 saw most of its use during the Battle of Utah Plain sometime at the very beginning of the conflict. Battle of the Utah Plain (Short story) Modern Use Destructive effects Effect on Humans Working's Appearance Trivia The Skeptim civil war was referenced in a very book I made a few years back Category:Sci fi and Fantasy Category:Chemical Weapons Category:Bio Weapons Category:Vysen Industries